


Leap of Faith

by rvst



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Trope Bingo Round 3, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 01:25:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2489324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rvst/pseuds/rvst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After two decades of wondering, Skye met her father.</p>
<p>He was underwhelming.</p>
<p>The senior HYDRA woman with the baton things?</p>
<p>Far more impressive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leap of Faith

After two decades of wondering, Skye met her father.

He was underwhelming.

The senior HYDRA woman with the baton things?

The woman chasing Simmons down, hunting her like a helpless little dog ripe for the slaughter?

Far more impressive.

Her father hadn't thought much of her, his information on her dried up when Ward stopped reporting. He knew nothing of her being taken under the personal tuition of Melinda May. Skye presumed this, because if he knew and didn't at least respect May's reputation and the skill of anyone she deigned to even deal out the smallest morsel of advice to, then she'd clearly inherited her keen mind from her mother. The man didn't bother to secure her, there were never any guns on her.

Skye was more than done with not pulling the trigger, with needing saving. She needed a hero in the past, and now she was one. Heart and body, capable and sure of herself. She escaped.

Very brave, the stupid followed shortly when, while still inside her father's sphere of influence, Jemma Simmons went charging across her field of view. Down a corridor pursued by a calm woman holding what Skye could only describe as batons. Not the strangest weapon she'd ever encountered, but she spotted the symbol of HYDRA on the men following her and took a shortcut to aid her clearly outed friend and teammate.

The pursuit of a mole in HYDRA operations lasted longer than anyone would have bet on beforehand. Agent 19 of S.H.I.E.L.D was a massive coup for HYDRA and she lasted the longest against the pressure to comply of all their subjects thus far. They'd turned of the enemy's best into their own in-house mad scientist. With combat skill to boot. Hyper-competence all-around was the very point of recruiting her, and no one expected an especially bright lab-rat to evade her for as long as she did.

Of course, Agent 19 waved away her armed escort and was totally-on-purpose smashed into mere minutes later by an overly-confident new field agent who was more panicked than the average friend about some scientist. That may have helped the lab-rat escape. If she'd taken the opportunity to keep running unhindered. She didn't. With Agent 19 losing her grip on her weapons and Skye's gun going skittering away, they resorted to more natural instincts.

Skye disentangled herself, went to grab Simmons, and fully intended to keep running away. Simmons had a potent tranquilliser HYDRA had her working on in an injector, and Agent 19 had one exactly the same. The scientists lunged for each other.

Skye had experienced nearly dying of a gut shot, and it didn't compare to the hot line of blinding pain surging down her spine. She could barely see straight, and could only hear Simmons shoot her lost gun at Agent 19 while she apologised. Skye registered the threat disappearing, how nice Jemma looked while running for her life, and heard a seemingly far-off ripping fabric noise.

The HYDRA guards ignored their orders at the sound of the ICER going off. Skye went back on high alert, while beside her Simmons swore and then apologised again and swore some more. Skye couldn't quite comprehend why, but took the ICER back and shot at the men as they appeared. Simmons said something and then she grabbed Skye's spare hand.

She let Jemma drag her away from the fight. Around a couple corners. Towards a floor-length window. With no turn to make beforehand. Though she admonished herself for even thinking it later, Skye wondered to herself if Fitz wasn't the only one whose capacity was compromised. The guilt faded, Jemma was holding her hand, like she did for hours after Skye finally let her go when the scientists resurfaced from their oceanic grave. Her back really hurt, like a lot.

“Skye, I don't think I could handle capture by HYDRA,” Jemma admitted, her eyes focused on the window, a non-ICER gun in her not occupied by Skye hand. “But if that's what you want, stop now.”

“Why-?”

“I have an idea and if it doesn't work, we both die,” Jemma cut her off, getting straight to the point. She raised the gun as they jogged. Two shots later and the glass fractured. It didn't break but the plan clicked in Skye's head. Jemma, and Skye didn't understand how, seemed to notice this. “We jump.”

“And?” Skye all but screamed as the point of no return neared, they were absolutely high enough to go splat permanently.

“Leap of faith?” Jemma's questioning upturn at the end of her answer did nothing to ease Skye's fear. “Trust me.”

Her confidence despite the softness of her voice lead Skye to pick up her pace, saying prayers to any deities, aliens, and whatever else would listen.

The glass fell outwards as they collided into it. The last thing Skye registered was Jemma sending a hopeful glance over her shoulder.

Then they weren't dead.

As they started to fall, Jemma wrapped herself securely around Skye and they stopped falling. Skye felt the wind in her hair, instinctively grabbed at Jemma's waist, and closed her eyes. She didn't want to think about the how, it felt like she'd be breaking a spell that Jemma's confidence cast upon her.

“Focus on getting us down safely, Skye,” Jemma screamed into her ear. She barely heard it over the rush of the air.

Remarkably, Skye did it. Or at least she thought it was her, it wasn't until they were safely on the ground several blocks away that Skye noticed the how. People gathered around them in the street, several of them had their phone's out and were recording. Before the thought towards anonymity was complete inside her head, Skye and Jemma were encircled by shimmering grey wings. Skye tried her best not to scream, and ignored her heart rate monitor beeping mockingly at her, even May would understand given the situation.

“HYDRA's trying to manufacture human wings?” Jemma questioned to herself, Skye was still trying not to scream. Or faint from excitement. “Skye.”

“Yes Doctor Simmons?” Skye grinned so widely her face hurt, Jemma poked at one of the wings.

“Stop enjoying this please,” Jemma demanded, but Skye's smile was infectious and she was soon laughing softly at the ridiculous turn of events. “You grew wings.”

“I have noticed that.”

Skye shimmied, the wings shuddering along with her. The grin remained on her face even as their stolen quinjet hovered above them. Jemma gave up on her token rationality, leaping forwards to hug her friend, taking care to avoid the bleeding protrusions out of her shoulder blades.

“You have four arms, you realise that right?” Skye's grin fell. She groaned loudly, and whined like a child.

“Trip's going to be so mean about this!” Skye complained. Jemma ignored her, choosing to stop the woe is me routine with a gentle kiss on Skye's cheek.

“Shut up, you have bloody wings, Skye, you've just won any and all arguments,” Jemma soothed, pressing herself even closer.

“I'm a superhero!”

“You are bloody not!”

“I so am!”


End file.
